


Eye of the Gods

by InvisibleInscriptions



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleInscriptions/pseuds/InvisibleInscriptions
Summary: His fate bound to a prophecy, the lost prince of the demolished kingdom Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuro, searches for the fabled 6th man that destiny has foretold will be the pivotal person to both his fate and kingdom. Blessed with the gift and curse of the Golden Eye of the Gods, Akashi and his 5 men journey the lands, their bonds thicker than blood, to find their 6th man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest. I wrote this almost four years ago. The quality is poorish, but I hope you still enjoy it!

“Akashi” Midorima Shintaro called. 

Sighing Akashi snapped the beautiful book in his hands shut. The cover of the book was the colour or fresh blood, laced with designs of gold crested into the book. Akashi didn’t answer Midorima; he only turned his head up to look at the vast sea in front of him.

“Akashi” Midorima calmly repeated, climbing up rocky stones to reach the red haired male. Now standing beside Akashi at the edge of a rock Midorima too found himself locked in a trance by the spell caster the sea herself. 

Waters gently crashed below the two young males, little sprinkles of water occasionally reaching them. The air smelled of salt and the heat of the day could have been considered uncomfortable if not for the cool breeze of the ocean.  
Setting on what looked to be the edge of the sea was a golden ball of fire. The sky surrounding looking like a piece of art made up of soft oranges and reds. 

Midorima looked down to Akashi who was sitting with one leg propped up and the other hanging off the edge of the uneven stone. All Midorima could see of Akashi’s face was his red hair, red like the sun set before them. For a moment Midorima found himself thinking that though Akashi’s hair was bright, he was much like a sunset himself. The air around Akashi was always strong and bright, but not blinding, much like the sun while setting. Akashi himself was a work of art, with a calm temper and a level head. 

“Midorima” Akashi finally spoke with his voice that could both command and army and give hope to those in need of it. Though the smaller male voiced himself, his eyes remained transfixed on the infinite blue before them. 

Turning back to the sea Midorima didn’t answer as a salty breeze ruffled their hair. 

Akashi knew he was listening nevertheless “We’ve travelled a long way.” Akashi continued, Midorima could hear the small smile in his voice. 

“Hm” Midorima replied. “We’ve been traveling for a long time” a particularly large waved crashed, wetting Midorima’s glasses slightly but not enough to hinder sight. 

“We still haven’t found him yet” in a tone that Midorima could not describe Akashi reminded Midorima. 

“I know. Do we really need this person?” 

Akashi didn’t answer but Midorima could see his head turn down to the red book at his side. Smooth hands ran over the cover with care. 

“We are too predictable and scattered. We need a calm wave of water to keep us steady. “ After a moment Akashi replied. 

“What kind of person are you looking for exactly?” Midorima knitted his brows. 

“I want a sixth man that can turn the tides and flow.” Akashi smiled. 

“Does such a man even exist?” Midorima asked for the hundredth time, already knowing the answer. 

“Well… if the prophecy holds any truth, yes.” 

No words were exchanged for the next few moments as they went back to gazing at the sea. Red of the sky clashing with the water, which reflected the red in away, that could only be considered majestic. This is what Akashi wished for, but how much longer will they have to travel to find this sixth man. 

“Middorimacchi!” Kise hollered, running towards the rocks and climbing up with ease. “You were taking forever to get Akashicchi so I came to get you!” he complained as he swiftly flung himself over the final rock. 

“You move too fast,” Murasakibara Atsushi yawned, standing a few paces back from Kise. 

Midorima wondered for a moment where Aomine was but then quickly realized the he was behind Murasakibara as was Momoi. 

Akashi closed his eyes and stood up. He paused for a moment, letting the breeze of the waters cresses his face one last time before he turned around and opened his eyes. 

With his book lying beside his feat Akashi opened his mouth “Midorima,” Akashi glanced beside him “Kise,” his ruby eyes shifted to look in front of him “Murasakibara, Aomine and Momoi,” finally Akashi looked down to the three of them who were on a lower level rock. 

A silence over came them as they looked to Akashi with respect and acknowledgement

“Will you follow me?” Akashi extended his hand. 

For a moment the 6 of them were awe struck at the sight. Behind Akashi was the most gorgeous sunset they had ever seen and right in the center of it was Akashi, with his charming smiles, warm eyes and extended hand. 

“What can of question is that” Midorima scoffed and closed his eyes with a nod.  
“Yeah! Of course we will!” Kise beamed. 

“Duh, we’ve been following you for quite awhile now” Aomine smirked 

“I might not be one of your warriors but as your Oracle I will follow you!” Momoi chipped. 

“Hm~” Murasakibara hummed. 

Akashi closed his eyes “I thank you for all the support and commitment you have shown me.” Akashi retracted his hand. Slowly opening his cat like eyes Akashi walked down from the stones as the other watched his back. “We have a long journey ahead of us. Our next destination is to Seirin.” 

Sounds of surprised gasps and sounds of the like were exchanged. “I recently had a vision of a small village in Seirin. Perhaps this will be the time that we will find who we are looking for, although I am aware I’ve had vision like his before and they have not yet led us to the man we are looking for… but regardless they lead to something important.”

Aomine scratched his head “Hurray sailing again. Are we going to go back underground to tell Haizaki and Nijamura that we will be gone to Seirin for a bit or?” 

Akashi shook his head side to side. “It will take too long and I feel this vision is one that shouldn’t be put off. We will tell him if we bring back anything substantial from this quest, if not, it doesn’t matter much.”

“I’ll get the camp fire set up. I assume we will be leaving in a day or two?” Midorima began to walk off. 

“Of course” Akashi nodded as Midorima walked away. 

“I guess I’ll go catch us some food.” Aomine grinned as he started to run away. 

“Town isn’t that far off. Why do we have to hunt or sleep outside?” Murasakibara complained. 

“Because it builds character! Plus YOU lost all our money so now we only have what Akashi brought and we shouldn’t waste it!” Momoi points out. 

“I’ll go help catch food too!” Kise chases after Aomine. 

Putting his hand to his head in frustration Akashi lets out a sigh once more. “It’s sundown, they should have caught food earlier. Midorima hasn’t even set up camp yet so how will they know where to return to in the dark.” 

“Murasakibara, run fast and tell them to go find Midorima, figure out where camp is and then bring some candles with them to hunt near the camp site.” Akashi reasoned out. 

Murasakibara gave a lazy nod “Will you come too?” he questioned. 

“No, I need to go to town and get us a ship. I would like Momoi to come with me” 

Murasakibara gave another nod before sprinting off so fast that Momoi’s hair blew in the wind’s wake as Akashi went to retrieve his book. 

“As always then?” Momoi turned to Akashi who nodded with a polite smile. “As always” 

Akashi and Momoi began to pace their way away from the sea and into the forest. The trees around them towered tall and were lush green. Sounds of animals running around could be heard in the distance to the trained ears of the two but they didn’t comment on it. 

“It’s almost unfair for the towns people when we go together. Poor folks, really.” Momoi giggled. 

“Unfair? I don’t know what you are talking about” Akashi cocked a brow playfully. Momoi nudged his side in response. 

Momoi turned her pink eyes to the tall trees. “I had a dream too.” 

Akashi didn’t stop walking but his pace slowed down for a moment. “Was it prophetic?” 

Momoi let out a long breath and shrugged her shoulders. “It started off as all my foretelling dreams of soul readings, with the mist and the eyes, but this time there was no soul in the center. No wave lengths or anything.” Momoi bit her lip “That’s never happened to me before and I don’t know what it means. Maybe it was a normal dream about me dreaming of a soul reading dream.” 

“You do realize how ridiculous that sounds” 

Momoi scratched her cheek “If it’s not that I have no clue what happened.” The pink haired girl clapped her hands “Oh that reminds me! In your book did it say how old you would be when you meet the ‘different sixth man’?” 

Looking down to the thick book in Akashi’s hands, Akashi frowned. “No, it doesn’t say much about times or dates. Your relative could have been more specific.” 

Puffing out her cheeks Momoi whined. “For the last time, the Seer who gave you our prophecy and all that wasn’t my relative! Just because your mom described the Seer in that book as a lady with long pink hair and pink eyes doesn’t mean she is related to me!”” 

“Isn’t pink hair and magical abilities something that runs in your family though?” Akashi retorts. 

Momoi flipped her hair and whispered, “There could be another family like that” 

“Did you say something?” 

“No, no” Momoi innocently waved her hands off. 

As the pair walked Momoi attempted to read Akashi’s soul. Of course, like always, it didn’t work. Momoi Satsuki was a women blessed with high intelligence, good looks and a powerful 6th sense. Despite her innocent eyes, those very eyes held the power to peer into the souls of people. She was gifted with the ability to read the wavelengths of souls and with her impressive intellect she is able to use her ability to practically read minds and in most cases, predict growth and trends. 

There were a few people though that even Momoi couldn’t get a clear read on. All of the males she’s traveling with only allow her to get a very small reading, as their wavelengths are impossible for her to read. 

Akashi was a mystery among them though. She could hear the static of his waves but she couldn’t see or decipher any of the sound. In fact, oddly enough, the sound of Akashi’s waves were twice the volume of a normal person to the point where the back sound of his soul didn’t even sound like static. 

Blame Akashi’s weird soul on his eye, Momoi concluded for the umpteenth time. 

“Were you trying to read my soul again?” Akashi commented. 

“Eh?” she pink-haired girl exclaimed, “nooooo” she side-glance away.

“Well we are here” Akashi looked at the clearing of the trees to the city that unfolded in front of them. 

White stone buildings stood tall in the now darkened sky but despite the dark, the city was overflowing with life. Brothels lined the streets and street performers still danced in only the candlelight. 

“Momoi,” Akashi calmly spoke. 

“Yeah?” she turned to him. 

“We are about to be attacked.”

Right on cue a group of males came out from the trees of the forest behind them and lunged down at Akashi and Momoi with a knife. Momoi’s heart skipped a beat in surprise but she knew she was safe. 

Akashi took Momoi’s hand and stood in front of her. There were three men clade in black surrounding them. 

“Damn that’s one pretty lady. Nice white silk gown and that crystal gem thing in the dress is a sexy touch too, mmmm.” One of the men drooled. 

Momoi clutched the pink crystal on her dress’s chest. “How dare they talk of my family’s traditional jewel like that,” Momoi murmured. ‘Though I haven’t figured out how to use it yet’ she mentally commented.

Akashi retched for one of his small throwing blades located in a black bag to the side of his waist. “Three, two, one” he counted. 

Momoi blinked, when she opened her eyes one man was down.

“Two”

Another man fell before she knew what happened. 

“One,” and this time Momoi saw the quick flick of Akash’s hand and the knife in the heart of the last man. 

Tightening his hold on Momoi’s hand, Akashi quickly sprinted off before anyone saw him. 

Once Akashi deemed they were safe he let go of Momoi’s hand. 

“Is my eye gold?” Akashi cocked his head and turned to Momoi. 

“Yeah” she replied, letting out a long breath of relief. 

“I really do need to work on controlling my eye when I am using it. It’s a hassle to have everyone know when I am using it.” Akashi closed his golden eye and when he reopened it, his eye was back to its normal red hue. “Oh look here is the place where we can rent a boat” Akashi spoke as though he didn’t already plan running here in the first place. 

Ignoring Akashi’s weird eye, Momoi stepped into the open entrance shop. There was a woman at the counter who smelled heavily of cigars. 

Akashi walked up to the counter and gave a polite smile and the lady reached down and pulled up a cigar in response. She put it in her mouth and flicked her on. Taking a long drag from it, she blew the smoke in Akashi’s face, or at least, tried too. Akashi stepped away a moment sooner. 

“Are you ready” Akashi nudged Momoi who nodded. 

“Excuse me, we are travelers who would like to rent one of your ships.” Charismatically Akashi began. 

The skinny lady gave a sour look “We don’t sell to little kids who have no money.”

“Oh, really?” Momoi purred “Then why did you give a free ship to your 6 year old son?” 

“WHAT?” The lady exclaimed, “I did no such thing” 

Momoi smiled, this lady’s soul was too easy to read. 

Keeping his eye under control, Akashi began to focus its power. “Your son is in a faraway land now. You must be worried sick about him,” he faked sympathy. 

“You gave him a free boat so he may fish and make money but instead he ran away with it.” Momoi frowned. 

The lady slammed her fist on the table angrily and stood up aggressively sending her stool flying backwards. Her eyes seethed with rage as her eyebrows twitched. 

“I bet right now he’s been adopted by a new family. He’s around 9 now, right?” Akashi smirked. 

“Oh oh,” Momoi tapped her finger to her lip and whispered “Maybe he ran away because you were always so greedy and money oriented.” 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PUNKS!” The lady screamed, snapping the wooden counter a bit.

“Yelling at kids, hm?” Akashi put on a look of surprise “Your son’s new family probably doesn’t yell at him much” 

“Unlike you~!” Momoi sadistically chirped. 

“Kids with no money are so useless hm? That’s why you wanted to illegally give your son a boat, so he could make money and stop being so useless.?” Akashi leaned over the counter, resting his hand in his palm, almost purring. 

“WHAT DO YOU KNOW AND HOW?” the lady roared, throwing her cigar away. 

“That your son wasn’t a stupid like you though. Kids aren’t puppets.” Momoi looked around the room as if she was thinking of an answer to her remarks. 

“You don’t sell to little kids with no money but clearly you just give it to them instead. Like your son, kids aren’t as stupid as you think, you are an open book.” Akashi frowned. “What a scandal it would be if we told this little story to everyone.” His frown turned to a sweet smile “We don’t mean any trouble, we are just innocent little kids with no money who want a better life. Give us a boat and we’ll call it good. We will even give it back when we are done.” Akashi proposed. 

The lady was in tears as this point as she hung her head down “I-I don’t k-know who y-ou are… or h-how you know all of t-this but just” she swallowed hard “TAKE YOUR BOAT AND LEAVE TAKE ANYONE I DON’T CARE JUST LEAVE” she clutched her heart and sobbed. “My poor baby Mikado I-I’m so sorry I was so awful” 

“It was a pleasure doing business with you,” Momoi and Akashi chimed in unison as they walked out. “Please sign the official contract to seal the deal,” Akashi pushed. 

The woman, in tears pulled out a document “N-name” she chocked. 

“Akashi Seijuro” 

She signed the paper and then turned it to Akashi so he could sign it, which he swiftly did with infuriatingly neat writing. Akashi wrapped up the paper and the two began to walk out. 

“Oh and ma’am, I’m sure your son misses you a lot and is going to visit you as soon as he can” Akashi left his parting words. 

“Your son never intended to leave forever” Momoi whispered loud enough for her to here before they both exited into the night leaving the lady burying her arms into her elbows although a smile could be seen on her face 

Greeted with the unseasonably warm weather upon walking out Momoi stretched her arms high above her head. Akashi touched his eye and pulled out a blade to check if it was shining gold, it was not. Akashi had controlled it from changing while using it. Putting the blade back Akashi stretched his neck before looking to Momoi. 

Momoi returned the look and pink met red, locked with each other for a moment before they both smiled. “That was really mean of us” Momoi cast her gaze down. 

“We did what we had to and we did leave her with kind words. They were the truth too.” Akashi reminded her seriously. 

“It always feels a little satisfying doing that though.” Momoi admits. 

Akashi nods “It depends who we are interrogating, she was sweet inside.” 

The night sky was lit by now with many stars that twinkled like fireflies in the sky. The city was still as awake as before, as though the city never sleeps. Akashi and Momoi began to walk back through the forest, staying close together as to not get separated in the dark woods. 

Akashi knew exactly where he was going and as expected, behind a rather large bush was a fire and surrounding the fire was his teammates. 

“We are back!” Momoi twirled in. 

Aomine and Kise were in the middle of fighting; Kise was pulling Aomine’s check while Aomine had his foot on Kise’s face. When seeing Akashi the two froze in place “Welcome back,” they said in their odd position, exchanging looks that resembled that of children being caught breaking the rules. Well, that wasn’t too far off from what happened. 

Deciding that the look on their face was enough to say that they understood what they were doing was wrong Akashi just gave them a glare before sitting down near he warm fire. Midorima was looking through tarot cards, his lucky item while Murasakibara was sprawled out all over the ground. 

“We were waiting for you to come so we didn’t eat yet” Murasakibara got up. “Its mostly rabbit and some rabbit strew Kise made” 

“Rabbit? You only caught rabbit?” Akashi inquired making an unimpressed hand gesture. 

Aomine and Kise sat up straight and then glared at each other. “Pretty boy here couldn’t keep his mouth shut and scared away all our prey!” Aomine argued. 

“Only because you weren’t hunting right!” Kise protested. 

“Be quite” Midorima hissed, flipping one of his cards over. 

Momoi sat down next to Aomine and muttered something about rabbit tasting weird. 

Midorima took the pre-cooked rabbit out of the fire and poured the strange rabbit soup that Kise made in a small bowls that he had been carrying in his backpack and served it to everyone. Once everyone had food, the appropriate amount for each member, Midorima held up his soup. “Thank you for the food” they chimed, digging into the food.

“How did it go at the town?” Murasakibara asked with a mouth full of rabbit. 

“We got a ship for free and we will be picking it up tomorrow afternoon” Momoi answered. 

Aomine looked up from his soup that he was slurping and nodded. “Akashi and you can be unbelievably creepy with that eye of his and your 6th sense.” 

“Akashicchi’s ‘Eye of the Gods’ is really amazing” Kise bubbles. 

Midorima pushes up his glasses. “Its his binding to his prophecy, you know that.” 

Kise shrugs “Yeah but it’s still cool” 

“Its only powerful because of how Akashi uses it” Midorima bites back. 

“Akashi’s future sight combined with Satsuki’s ability to read souls is sooooo creepy,” Aomine mocks. 

Akashi puts his food down and looks to Aomine. Slowly Akashi’s eyes begins to bleed into a strong golden colour. “I can see your future Aomine and it looks like you are not going to have a long life at this rate” 

Aomine gulps and Kise snickers. 

“About this sixth man” Murasakibara twirls a strand of his long hair absentmindedly. “What did the book say exactly”. 

Murasakibara’s eyes lingered on the book, or rather, the journal that lay beside Akashi. The red book laced with gold was Akashi’s most prized possession. Their leader didn’t mind if any of the 5 wanted to read it but everyone could easily sense how personal the book was to him and how uncomfortable it made him to have other people read it. Even if one of the five were to read the book, perhaps expect Midorima or Momoi, they wouldn’t be able to understand it. 

Prophecies were so very annoying with their tedious wordings after all. 

Akashi looked into the warm blazing fire in front of him. The crackling fire lit a glint in Akashi’s thoughtful eyes and only emphasized the burning red that was his eyes. 

“I’ll not tire you with the exact words but mind you, this is just my interpretation.” Akashi spoke not above a whisper. “All of you if you are who you should be are apart of my destiny. If we are all the correct keys than our fates are interlocked. But there is another man, our 6th man.” Akashi paused and looked above the fire, Aomine happened to be in front and locked eyes with Akashi. “This 6th man is our trump card and is very different from us. This 6th man will be the one to…” 

Akashi changed his gaze so it floated to the sky. “He will be the one both be my end and my beginning. Or at least that’s what I interoperated.”

Kise gulped “Does that mean he is stronger than you, if he can end you.” 

Lowering his head back to face the fire Akashi blinked “From what I can tell his power is different. I’ve tried to use my eye to get some hints on whom he is but nothing has come up.”

Midorima pushed up his glasses, a glare from the fire permanently on the glass. “That’s the sixth man that can change the tides. The sea to the sun that we are becoming, is he not?” 

“He should be,” Akashi answered. 

“Damn I want to meet him. Changing the tides or whatever and being the whole end and beginning thing sounds pretty badass” Aomine smiled innocently. 

“Its improper for you to use such language at such a young age,” Midorima grumbled 

Pointing a finger at Midorima Aomine accused “You are only a few months older than me! Plus we are all 14 here!” 

“Mentally we are all different ages” Midorima bit back. 

Aomine threw his hands behind his head and gave a wide grin “Says the one who carries around lucky items!” 

Midorima scowled at Aomine until Kise burst out giggling with Momoi, then his scowl was redirected. 

“Hehehehehe- pffff i-it’s true! Y-ou are heh- such a child!” Momoi clutched his stomach while Kise fell back in a fit of laughter. 

“We have a man who can see the future and a lady that can read the experiences of people not to mention we are following some prophecy and the rest of us have abilities that are on par with supernatural. How can I not believe in luck and fate” Midorima calmed himself down. 

Wheezing Kise huffed out also inaudibly “Y-yeah but” the blond’s eyes had tears in them “Its just so ridiculous and probably doesn’t even work!” 

Murasakibara rolled on the ground impassively. “I’m going to go to bed” 

“Where are the sheets?” Akashi brought up, ignoring the comedic scene in front of him. 

As if glass had just broken all the three boys stopped moving and turned to Aomine with wide eyes. Momoi turned to Akashi with a questioning look and Akashi returned it with a look of equal confusion. The two shrugged and turned to Aomine with eyes that demanded answers. 

Aomine crawled back a little. “Yeah so while hunting we accidentally dropped the bag with our sheets down the river and now its somewhere else” 

Akashi’s eyes turned cold “You couldn’t have told me this earlier. We could have stayed in town” 

If it were any louder in the area you wouldn’t have been able to hear Midorima whisper a small ‘I told you so’ under his breath. 

Aomine looked to the side defensively and Akashi put a hand over his eyes. “Nothing we can do about it now. Don’t do it again or there will be consequences. Let’s go to sleep now, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” 

Perking up Kise remarked “Wow you got off the hook easy.” 

“Night~” Murasakibara yawned again as he turned away from everyone and got comfortable on the dirt. 

“Dai-chan lie down” Momoi commanded like a master to a dog.

Aomine was too tired to argue so he did as she said, already knowing what was going to happen. After the tan male was on his back the small girl lay down as well, putting her head on his stomach. “I am not sleeping on the dirt” she puffed out her cheeks “This is your fault stupid Dai-chan.” Aomine let out a, “yeah yeah” and closed his eyes.

“I’m not sleeping on the dirt either” Kise pouted and also used Aomine’s stomach as a pillow. “HEY” Aomine protested before Momoi pushed down on his chest to restrain his movements “Just let him”. Aomine bite back a sneer and closed his eyes as Kise smirked. 

Akashi and Midorima, store at each other, completely unmoving. 

“I’m going to go put out the fire” Midorima announced, not wavering. 

“Do you want me to come,” Akashi offered, still not breaking the awkward gaze lock. 

“That won’t be necessary” 

“Alright.”  
…

“You don’t intend to sleep on the ground, do you?” Midorima finally spoke up in defeat. 

“No. You already know what to do” Akashi smirked. 

Midorima gestured for Akashi to come over. Now standing up Midorima turned around and allowed Akashi to jump on his back. Akashi stood over Midorima’s shoulders in a victorious pose “The trees are much more comfortable”. Now with his newfound height, Akashi climbed up to the nearest branch of the towering tree and made his way up into the dark bushy leaves. 

After Akashi had left Midorima looked up to the tree “the trees are much to tall for you”. 

Suddenly a branch fell from the tree and conked Midorima right on the head. No doubt from Akashi and his super sonic hearing. 

Scratching his head Midorima went to set out the fire, taking one last look at Aomine, ‘the human pillow’ and wondered why they didn’t think to sleep in the trees. Of course, Midorima would be sleeping in a tree that he deemed suitable was well. 

 

The night was peaceful.


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi was awoken moments before sunrise. Being a light sleeper and in the trees, birds chirping were a good alarm. Sadly it wasn’t the birds that woke him. Instead,  was a splat beside his ear that woke him up ungracefully. The bird’s nest above him wasn’t so friendly…

 

Disgusted Akashi moved away from the wet splat, rubbing his ears to confirm that no, nothing had landed on him. It was a relief. Clearly, it would not have been the most pleasant start to the morning. 

 

Climbing down from the trees swiftly Akashi tried to forget about the bird. Sadly, Akashi was forced to stop at the last branch that was still too high for him to jump off off and land comfortably.

That would be true if he wasn’t Akashi Seijuro. Akashi Seijuro, blessed with the Eye of the Gods could see bits of the future in both reality and in his dreams.

 

Seeing the perfect path to jump down and not injure himself, Akashi landed elegantly on the floor, much like a cat. Climbing down trees was easier than scaling them. How useful it would be if he were tall enough to climb that tree without Midorima and his height boost.

 

Maybe Akashi should have just slept on Midorima, Midorima was a tree himself with his green hair and impressive height. Akashi almost snickered to himself at the thought of sleeping with Midorima before realizing that taken out of context that could sound very… implicational.

 

Once again pushing thoughts like that out of his head Akashi knew he had things to do.

 

Aomine was sleeping soundly with Momoi under one of his arms and Kise on the other. If Akashi was being honest they looked very cute. Murasakibara was spread out like a star, taking up more space than any 13 year old could with this long limbs. Midorima was nowhere to be found, but Akashi didn’t have a hard time guessing that he was in a tree elsewhere. Why Midorima refused to sleep in the same tree as Akashi was beyond him. Although, he could understand not wanting to sleep in the group. The likelihood of being crushed by Murasakibara in his sleep, or cuddled by Aomine, was too great. 

 

Looking at his mothers red journal in his hands Akashi wondered why fate had chosen these idiots for Akashi to be stuck with. Still, Akashi wouldn’t have had if different. The rainbow children were a handful but they were like family to Akashi. They were loyal and Akashi trusted them.  

 

But they were incomplete.

 

This sixth man that was referenced as the key 'that is there and is not' was still missing. This sixth man who would be the great doing and yet, the great undoing. What kind of man would he be? The scriptures implied he was unlike the other four and given how eccentric and quirky those four were… 6th man must something else. Akashi would not say he was scared of this 6th man, but he was curious indeed.  

 

Hopefully this journey would lead to the findings of the sixth man, Akashi wished.

 

Akashi circled the small circle that was their camp base deep in thought. The trees shadowed the forest from the wake of dawn, but through the frenzy of leaves, small traces of morning started to stir. Soon the weather would be turning harsh and frigid, but for now the mornings were cool and the day was pleasant. In fact, the weather seemed to be a little too warm for the season. The forest was shrouded in a damp coolness this morning that Akashi found refreshing and awakening. 

 

Stopping his pacing, Akashi knelt down in front of Aomine who was still sound asleep. With the journey only a few hours away, the group of males needed to start preparations as soon as possible.

 

Deciding that he didn’t want to disturbed the cute sleepers in front of him just yet Akashi scooted over to Murasakibara who was taking up too much space with his starfish-sleeping pose. Akashi lightly tugged on a strand of Murasakibara’s purple hair. Murasakibara’s hair was a little passed his chin in length, that is, WAS, Akashi noted. Now it was a good few centimeters passed his chin but not quite at his shoulders and Akashi made a mental reminder to pester the giant boy to cut it.

 

“Hmmm” Murasakibara droned out, turning to the side.

“Murasakibara it is time to wake up” Akashi spoke softly.

 

“Finnnne” Murasakibara whined, opening his eyes only to be met with soft red eyes.

 

Rubbing his eyes as he sat up Murasakibara yawned. “You seem to be in a good mood even though you aren’t a morning person”

 

Akashi clicked his tongue. “Despite the stupid birds the site behind me is too cuddly for me to stay sour”.

 

Murasakibara looked behind Akashi’s shoulder to Aomine who held a sleeping Kise and Momoi in his arms while in a deep slumber himself. Murasakibara’s lips quirked up slightly at the site.

 

Standing up Akashi stretched “I woke you up first so they could sleep a little more but now they need to wake up.” He glanced at Murasakibara.

 

Getting the message Murasakibara walked up to Aomine and stepped on his exposed stomach.

 

Instantly Aomine’s eyes shot open and he sat up faster than lighting, clutching his gut. Forgetting about Kise and Momoi, the two were uncomfortably jerked forward and they looked around in a daze before remembering where they were.

 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR” Aomine shouted.

 

“To wake you up. You are a heavy sleeper it was the only way” Murasakibara explained with a shrug.

 

Momoi and Kise stood up and gave the giant a glare “We aren’t that heavy sleepers you could have woken us up first” Kise pouted.

 

As if suddenly realizing that they were there Murasakibara patted Momoi’s head. “Sorry I forgot about that”.

 

Kise made a face of disbelief before he let out some incoherent whine.

 

Akashi watched, leaning on a tree with an amused smile. “Midorima, you can come down now” Akashi ordered.

 

Climbing down from the tree beside Akashi, Midorima made his way to the group, looking very irritated. When the green haired male reached the bottom he threw Akashi a sharp look, to which Akashi smugly smiled much to Midorima’s displeasure.

 

“You could have called me to wake up instead of making such a racket down here to get me to wake up.” Midorima commented.

 

Akashi closed his eyes for a moment and then walked away from Midorima, still smirking.

 

“Are you ignoring me?!” Midorima snapped.

 

Akashi continued moving as if he was completely innocent in the taller male’s rude awakening, despite the all-knowing grin on the red head’s face.    

 

Stopping in front of the bickering group Akashi stood his ground firmly, commanding attention. With this small display the four stopped chatting and looked to Akashi with expectation. Midorima gave his full attention as well and made his way closer to the group.

 

“We will not be traveling till tomorrow but there is much to do before we are ready to travel by ship. Since Aomine,” Akashi locked eyes with Aomine firmly before continuing, “lost our bag, we have a lot of supplies we need but little money. We need a few pairs of clothes, enough food to last us a good two months not to mention we will need to buy more weapons than our ones of choice on us currently.”

 

Murasakibara nodded but posed a question. “But the amount of money you have on you is only enough to maybe buy some clothing and some food but not enough to last two months”

 

“So we need to make money, I take it.” Midorima understood.

 

Akashi nodded “We need to make as much money as we can before the afternoon.  We need enough to buy all we need and then some for when we land in Seirin or if anything goes wrong at sea and we need to take a stop. Pirates plague these waters, so while we do need weapons, in case they show up, we should also try and keep our money out of sight.”

 

It was an understanding to not use their weapons of choice unless needed. Over the years of travel the males and Momoi were starting to become notorious, but it seemed as though there ways of fighting were better known than their appearance. Hence, their distinctive weapons gave them away easily and that wasn’t always the greatest thing.

 

“Let’s go make some money than!” Kise cheered.

 

“What are all of you thinking of doing?” Akashi questioned, making eye contact with the 6 of them. 

 

“I’m going to set up a fortune telling booth,” Momoi perked up. Akashi knew he was better suited to the job than Momoi, but he was also aware that she could do it as well and would probably attract more costumers too. After all, Momoi could see glimpse of people’s pasts and that was strong base to predict the future. On top of that she could lure people to her shop by eerily talking to people she could see are troubled, and more over she could charm them in ways that Akashi would not.

 

“Am I correct at assuming this means you want to get some clothing for that?” Akashi raised a brow

 

Momoi chirped happily. In response Akashi reached into his small black bag and pulled out a golden necklace that appeared to be missing its jewel from the way a golden mold sat in the center vacant. Akashi threw the necklace to Momoi who caught it easily and began the process of taking her pink crystal off her dress and into the necklace.

 

“What are the rest of you planning to do?” Akashi brought the question up again.

 

Kise fidgeted with his backpack that held all of his weapons. “You said we couldn’t use our own weapons because they are too distinctive, right?”

 

Kise was a bit odd compared to the other males in the sense he did not have a single preferred weapon. Instead, Kise had a bag of different weapons all gold and embroidered to his liking. This particular craftsmen ship was what he was known for as opposed to him being a renowned single weapon user like the rest of them.

 

“For you that means all of the ones that are crafted in that extravagant manner” Akashi clarified.

 

Kise frowned “I was planning to start a fighting contest. Can you lend me one of your knifes then?”

 

Akashi was prepared for situations that his own weapon of choice was not appropriate and so, he always carried around normal small daggers and needles. Although, he did carry deep in his waist bag his actual weapon, two small scythes with inverted ends connected by a chain. Akashi reached for a small black dagger and handed it to Kise.

 

“Dude what the hell I was planning to start a fight contest” Aomine protested.

 

“Great you two can do it together” Akashi mused, crossing his arms.

 

“Aominecchi you can break dance to attract guests!” Kise suggested.

 

Aomine rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m going to go find an arm wrestling match some place or an eating contest, whichever I find first.” Murasakibara randomly spoke up.

 

“That’s fine” Akashi approved. 

 

“I am going to go to a bar and find a darts contest” Midorima reasoned.

 

Akashi nodded. “I will gamble or participate in a chess or shoji tournament if I find one”

 

“This reminds me of our circus days” Murasakibara remembered. 

 

Momoi nodded in agreement.

 

“Well then,” Akashi cleared his throat, “Momoi will get a small portion of our money to buy clothing and for the most part the rest will go to Aomine, Kise and I since to start a contest or gamble you need some money to start off with. Although, Aomine and Kise need more than I do.”

 

Akashi reached into his black bag and pulled out his wallet and began to distribute the money.

 

Midorima went around into a bush and pulled out his bow and arrows and began to latch them unto his back. Meanwhile Murasakibara went to go look for his hammer that he also placed in some bush.

 

When they were all settled Akashi gave one last word “Be at the dock by noon so we can go buy our supplies with whatever money we make before we depart later.”

 

The six of them nodded and began making their way to town.

 

\--

 

Murasakibara began to walk around the town with no particular destination in mind. The sun was higher in the sky now but the town wasn’t as awake as it could be. Murasakibara had little hope that he would find an arm wrestling contest anytime soon; as such contests don’t normally flourish till midday.

 

Having split up as soon as the group entered the town, Murasakibara was without money or much of anything to do. On most days the weight of his large hammer that was being stored in his abnormally large bag didn’t bother him but right now it was irritating him.

 

Deciding that walking with no destination in mind was taking up too much energy Murasakibara decided to sit on a bench outside a sweet shop. How the purple haired male wished he could buy one of those sweet smelling pastries but alas, he had no money.

 

It would be a few hours before any arm wrestling matches started anywhere and so Murasakibara began to stare off into space for a while. Sadly he was too hungry to relax and his stomach gurgled.

 

“Excuse me, are you alright?” a silky soothing voice concerned.

 

Murasakibara fixed his gaze beside him to where the owner of that calm voice stood. He was a man who looked to be the same age as Murasakibara.

 

“You sound hungry” The man noted.

 

“I don’t have any money” Murasakibara confessed.

 

The man smiled and brushed some of his hair away from his eyes. He was an attractive man with a delicate face that was accented by a mole near his eye.

 

“I was about to buy some of the pastries here, I could pay for you if you would like” the man offered.

 

The offer sounded to good to be true. “Why would you do that?” Murasakibara was puzzled.

 

The male put a hand to his chin in thought before responding, “Eating with someone else is more fun and also it is good karma”

 

“If you want to pay… fine” Murasakibara looked away. This boy in front of him couldn’t be real, he was an angel. Only an angel could look so delicate and have a voice like that, Murasakibara concluded.

 

The raven-haired male nodded and gestured Murasakibara to follow him inside the shop.

 

\--

 Meanwhile on the other side of town Midorima scrunched up his nose. The best way to find a game of darts was in a tavern and thus, the tall male wandered into the biggest bar the town had to offer. It wasn’t hard to find, it was the loudest part of town. Despite it being early morning the pub was full of drunkards, most likely from the last night. Open 24 hours is not always the best policy.

 

The room smelled awful but it was most definitely awake. On stage there was a man holding up a pineapple and telling some joke that Midorima wasn’t paying attention too but the room broke out into laughter.

 

Ignoring the fowl smell and somewhat creaky wood flooring, the 13 year old looked around for a dartboard. Sure enough, there was a game going on.

 

Pushing up his glasses Midorima stalked to the group of males and females crowding the dartboard. From what Midorima could tell, the lady with long brown hair and a reveling red dress was currently winning. She had a large stack of coins by her side as she threw a dart and hit close to the center. The big old male she was up against slammed his hands down on his thighs in defeat.    

 

“Anyone else wanna try~” She purred, flipping her hair behind her confidently.

 

This was as good as chance as any, Midorima figured. Adjusting the bow on his back Midorima pushed through the crowd of onlookers and tapped the female on her shoulder. The women smelt of a strong flower that Midorima could not name and spices. Her lips were coloured blood red as if to match her black rimmed glasses. Her skin was a light brown and Midorima could tell she was from another land.

 

“Hm, boy, what do you want?” She asked, tapping her black heel boots to the ground.

 

“I would like to play against you in fact.” Midorma answered firmly.

 

She made a sound of amusement “You are just a child, go home” she teased and the crowed around her laughed.

 

“Tall for a lad!” One guy jeered before taking a swing of his beer.

 

The lady cocked a brow, “How old are you?” she mocked.

 

Midorima ignored the fuss and answered solidly “I am thirteen.”

 

More laughter from the crowed followed.

 

“Can I play you or not,” Midorima was getting frustrated. He wanted to avoid making a scene. 

 

The women sat up on a wooden table behind her and crossed her legs in a seductive and confident manner. She smiled a large grin and put her hand up and snapper her fingers, it was then Midorima noticed her red painted nails.

 

Reacting to the snap there was a commotion behind her.

 

“Tell you what” the lady started, pushing a brow lock of hair behind her ears, showing off her ruby earrings, “I like you” she reached out and dragged a hand under Midorima’s chin, the latter male didn’t show any reaction to the gesture “So I’ll play you. You got more confidence than half the losers here and you are half there age, so I’ll throw in a deal."

 

A server came up to her and handed her a plate of shot glasses.

 

“We can play one normal game and if you win you take the money. After that we can play another game with darts and shots with double the money. Sound good?” She proposed.

 

Midorima nodded, this was clearly a trap. Midorima did not have enough money on him to double the second round of the game if he were to lose the first and this women was sure she would win both games. Midorima was not worried though, she didn’t know who she was up against.  

 

The audience grew as news of this bet flew around the tavern and sounds of pity for the young Midorima were being thrown everywhere. Few more observant folks commented on his bow and said not to count him out just yet.

 

The lady handed him green darts as she took the red ones. “My name is Sarasvah by the way. My the best man win” Sarasvah smiled a Cheshire cat’s grin. 

 

-

Not far from where Midorima was, Momoi had finished buying the clothing she desired. A long black robe complete with a hood and around her neck was her golden necklace with its pink crystal secure in the center.

 

Momoi pulled up her hood enough to cover her eyes and pulled a few pink strands of hair to lie in front of her shoulders. Setting up a cart would be illegal here, as she didn’t have a merchants pass, hence why Momoi would be spontaneously grabbing her costumers. 

 

The young pink haired girl rested her back in-between alley walls and watched pass byres go by one by one from the shadows. She scanned the crowd with her eyes, picking up on small details of their lives here and there; some people were easier to read than others.

 

Spotting a troubled man Momoi smiled. “Hey sir~” she spoke as eerily as she could from the shadows.

 

A lean man with messy blue hair ignored her after giving her a worried glance.

 

“Yes you,” Momoi confirmed. “Your wife cheated on you and now you search for her. How faithful” Momoi breathe out from the dark. “Oh yes, I know~” she finished.

 

Momoi could practically see the scared man sweating.

 

“H-how do you know about that!” he whispered, coming closer to Momoi.

 

Peering from her black hood in a manner that showed her pink eyes ever so slightly Momoi locked eyes with the male “I can see things. I see it all over you. From the night you came home from work to find her making love to another man in your very home to the day when you were wed to her. I know. Would you like to know?”

 

Stepping closer with a rapidly beating heart the blue haired male’s eyes went wide “K-know?” he sputtered.

 

“Where your wife is?” Momoi clarified, holding the crystal in her hand in a magical manner.

 

“Y-YES, I mean, yes, p-please tell me” he requested desperately.

 

“That will be 40,” Momoi held out her hand.

 

The price of her clients would depend on how desperate she found them, of course.

 

Gulping the man paid Momoi and looked to her, quavering as he did ever so slightly.

 

“Deep down you knew she never loved you. When your arranged marriage was put together with your childhood friend you couldn’t have been happier but you knew your friend didn’t feel the same.The man she was with, who was he?” Momoi questioned.

 

“I-I don’t know”

 

“Is that really the case? Tell me some of his features, Kevin” The small girl spoke his name.

 

“I don’t remember! I try to but all I can remember is my wife, my dear Rose’s face when she saw me! She looked horrified, but the love for the man she was in bed with was clear.” Kevin clenched his heart 

 

“From what I can see he had jet black hair and red eyes and his neck,” Momoi paused and focused her power “His neck had the sign of a prisoner on it”

 

Kevin stepped back “N-no way”

 

Momoi nodded

 

“N-no…” he sobbed. “His hair colour was different but… if what you say is true… red eyes and a prisoner. She was in love with him… she knew him… a prisoner with red eyes… it could only be my cousin Zack. But I haven’t seen him since I was sixteen!”

 

“Sent to jail in the lands of Kirisaki, that is probably where they ran off to,” Momoi completed.

 

The man’s eyes widened again “Thank you!”

 

Momoi smiled. Her powers didn’t always take advantage of others even if she did make money off it.

 

-

Far off from Momoi, Kise and Aomine had finished their preparation to start a fighting competition. With the sun high in the air and their sign and money reward beside them, many people started to flock towards them.

 

“Who ever beats us will get some money! All you have to do is place some money down yourself!” Kise sang, twirling the dagger Akashi gave him in his hands.

 

“Pssst Aominecchi, start break dancing” Kise whispered. "Its good publicity!"

 

“No!” Aomine sneered.

 

Aomine was forbidden to use his own sword and so he ended up buying a very cheap sword that was ill suited to battle. Kise suggested that he should just dance instead of fight since his blade sucked, but Aomine wanted to fight and so he would fight! Was Kise forgetting who Aomine was?! Aomine had taken down people twice his age and three times his weight with just his hands when he was younger. He could fight with a crappy blade or with no blade, easily.

 

“I’ll fight you," a very large man, in height and width approached them. He put down a sack of coins and pulled out a sword. “I’ll take on the pretty boy” he growled.

 

“You're up Kise” Aomine stretched. He was disappointed, to say the least. But, this stranger was in for a surprise if he thought Kise would be an easy battle.

 

“You better get some band aids ready for your pretty little friend, that is, unless I accidentally kill him.” the bear like man erupted into laughed.

 

Aomine shrugged his shoulders innocently, “You’re weaker than Kise so I’m not worried.”

 

That ticked the man off. “The let’s see what this Kise-chan is made of,” he taunted.

 

Aomine stepped back and called the fight to start.

 

Kise twirled the black dagger in his hands, not looking at all like someone who was going up for a fight. The blond’s stance was relaxed and his face spelt boredom.

 

His opponent charged after him, planning to over power Kise, but Kise easily avoided him by stepping to the side and whacked him in the neck with the back of his dagger. With this the man stepped back and growled. Charging after Kise again the man attempted to slash him, but Kise fended himself with the small dagger and kicked the man in the gut.

 

Stepping over to the man who was clutching his stomach in pain Kise smiled “You lose~” Kise declared as he stepped onto the man and began jumping all over him.

 

“DONE OKAY DONE!” he wailed out and Kise stopped, holding his hand out for his prize money. Reluctantly the bigger guy handed him the sack of coins he was flaunting around prior to the fight and walked away.

 

Onlookers were stunned at how easily Kise had won and before either Kise or Aomine knew it, there was a whole line of people wanting to fight them. Aomine smiled brightly, how Aomine loved to fight! Today was going to be a fun day for him.

 

With the sun high in the sky a women named Yukia challenged Aomine. From a mere glance Aomine could tell she was a good fighter, much better than the last one that Kise handled. Aomine grinned in anticipation.

 

-

 

Akashi entered the casino, surprised by the high quality of the place. Over the past few hours Akashi had been going into different casinos and had already made enough money to last awhile but of course, they needed as much as possible and so Akashi had entered yet another casino.

 

Just as they had in the other ones, people eyed Akashi as he entered. There was no rule restricting age when it came to gambling, but it wasn’t common to see a young boy enter a casino never the less.

 

Akashi looked around at all the different tables set up with people dressed to flashy for the time of day standing around. Dressed in a short red coat with black buttons, black gloves and black pants, Akashi looked out of place in the crowd of fancy dressers. Akashi knew though, that is was not how you dressed, sometimes it was how you carried what you were wearing. It would be a lie to say that Akashi carried himself with no class. Despite the fact Akashi grew up in a village not very large, Akashi carried himself as though he were raised a prince.

 

If life decide to deal its cards different Akashi could have very easily been raised as a prince.

 

Gripping his mother’s journal, Akashi decided to play roulette. Playing a game that required luck such as roulette, Akashi was already calmed the victor before the game had begun. Keeping his eye under control, Akashi had already seen the future events of the game and knew what numbers would be the winning ones and Akashi placed his bets accordingly.

 

Gambling couldn’t really be called a gamble when you could see the future, Akashi thought as he sat at the table.

 

-

 

Noon had come quicker than any of the six had thought possible and they assembled at the dock as per Akashi’s orders.

 

Momoi had changed out of her witch like clothing and handed Akashi her golden necklace as her crystal had now been placed back in her dress. The fair skinned girl held up 3 very full bags of coins with a playful smile on her face.

 

Midorima wordlessly held up 7 bags, all smaller than Momoi’s but impressive nevertheless.

 

Murasakibara held a bag of sweets in hand but in the other hand he held one very gargantuan bag of coins.

 

Aomine and Kise collectively held 6 average sized sacks of loot as Kise returned the dagger to Akashi.

 

Finally Akashi held up 14 bags, some small and some large up with a proud smirk.

 

The group looked to each other and examined their hall before erupting into laughter.

 

“We over did it,” Akashi spoke in between laughs."This will last us far more than two months."

 

“You the most!” Kise accused with a grin.

 

Akashi looked up jokingly with fake ponder at his sacks of coins. “Perhaps”

 

A few passers looked at the group of young teens as though they were aliens. Young children, dressed like commoners, were not often seen with that kind of money.  

 

“We gotta go saaave the princess now.” Midorima slurred, a flustered look on his face.

 

Kise jumped up at Midorima’s sudden strange speech and put a hand to his head. “You feeling okay?”

 

“I’m fine you banana haiiirrrr we gotta go now!” The green haired male hiccupped.

 

“Are you drunk?” Aomine pointed a finger at Midorima.

 

“I may have played too many rounds of that shot game” Midorima sighed.

 

Akashi chuckled, “Murasakibara, help Midorima walk. Let’s go buy what we need.”

 

It was late afternoon when the group of young teens had finished shopping and was ready for their boat trip. Akashi entered the shop in which he knew the lady him and Momoi, blackmailed, ehm, PERSUADED into giving them a ship for free was in.

 

She lay back on her chair, taking a drag of her cigarette before she noticed the group enter her small territory. In alarm she shot up and slammed her hand down on her desk. It was them! That red head and the pink haired girl! It was NOT a dream! 

 

“Yo,” Kise greeted her, trying not to laugh at her expression. No matter how long the 6 of them traveled together, Kise never stopped finding Momoi and Akashi's antics amusing. 

 

Sitting up straighter she ran a hand through her hair. “Everything is ready for you kids, just go and leave soon”

 

“Thank you Miss Yoriko,” Momoi thanked, using her name for the first time.

 

Not even surprised anymore by strange antics such as randomly knowing her name, Yoriko gestured them to leave. “You know I tried to find out information about an ‘Akashi Seijuro’ today and a girl with pink hair. Now that see you all together,” she took a drag from her cigarette “I’m sure of it. You guys are the Generation of  Miracles aren’t you?”

 

The sun overhead seemed blinding as Aomine gave a bright smile and turned around as the rest of them started to make their way to the ship. The 6 looked out of place, Yoriko thought. Some tall, complexions foreign, and body language that screamed to leave them alone. However, together, they looked like a 6 man army that belonged nowhere else but by each other. 

"The Generation of Miracles," she sighed. "Bunch of monsters, shoulda known."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D I love my writing from what.... 7th grade.....


End file.
